rustyheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Insanelogic
Hi there! Welcome to Rusty Hearts Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements in the future. :Rusty Hearts Wiki:Community Portal is a great first stop, because you can see what projects are currently in progress, and where you can help, as well as links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :' ' is also a good page to keep an eye on, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk, on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. You'll also be able to earn some for your contributions! : This wiki is best viewed in MonoBook, go to and search for Site Layouts to change the appearance. : The reasoning behind this is that Wikia has enforced a default fixed width skin upon all users by default. If you log in and set your theme to MonoBook you will have a simplified interface, more features and no advertisements. Unfortunately, the default skin can not be set by default (logic fail), for now this is your best option. We're happy to have you on the site, and look forward to working with you! Spelling Please do the following before making edits: * Press preview before pressing Publish. * Spell check, and right click any red underlined words to ensure spelling is correct. * Ensure you do not create new (useless) "span" blocks in places where there should not be any (e.g. at all) I just cleaned up three pages of your recent edits to fix the above, but I'd appreciate it if you could do this yourself in the future, Thanks :) 21:06, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Images : More boss, (and monster) images are always welcome. : Are you sure the official names are super armor / super attack? 21:18, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Monster Names Make sure you mark your comments with ~~~~ so it shows who posted the comment. Like I'm doing -> : Names should be official where possible. If no alternatives are available we'll just have to be creative. 22:36, January 7, 2012 (UTC) When editing, make sure you hit preview so you can remove these tags: . See diff: http://rustyhearts.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bomi_Nomi&action=historysubmit&diff=13257&oldid=13255. : You are using the monobook style, right? 09:19, January 8, 2012 (UTC) : Well it's still less work for the others to just clean up span tags, rather than adding new content. But it'd save work if they didnt get added at all - im not sure "why" they are showing up though. Are you using the wysiwig editor, or copy pasting anything? 10:06, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Types : We got Category:Monsters here, it lists all monsters known so far. So no need to add every single one to Monster, you'd just get redundant data. The Monster page is mostly just a reference to say :: "this is a monster, and here's a few basic ones. For more info see this page." : RH source is no longer being updated, so it's a good opportunity to do things better here than they did. There aren't really any minibosses after all, most bosses that are not "special" like the lobster king, will re-occur in all later levels as regular monsters in one form or another. 11:03, January 8, 2012 (UTC) : If a category is empty, it will show up in the special pages later and can be deleted then. And undead might work up a a point, there are some skeletons and zombies which classify in that, but some are plants, gorillas, which "might" or might not be considered undead. However, you wouldn't need to add undead to every single monster that does classify. Since skeletons are a subcategory of undead, they are automatically part of that category. 12:46, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Monster images 2 * Make sure you go to the interface options and set the screenshot mode to .TGA - That way you will get a much higher quality end result than using a .jpg and resizing or cropping that later. You can re-save it to jpg after copping the image. Also Press F9 before taking screenshots to hide names. * And if you get bored later, screens of player skills being used might be useful as well ^^ * I grabbed most of the monster names from the list that is available at the dungeon entrance, some names might be wrong. You would have to check the instance they are listed on and check in-game to see whether the names might be longer names that got cut in half due to size restrictions. Haken officer might be haken master or simply random upon later levels. The game says a certain monster is there, so that is why they're generally listed. * Minotaur is correct, as are the bugs probably, tantalus might be a collection name. e.g. tantalus fire lord etc. Not sure on the parasite. 17:36, January 10, 2012 (UTC) While you're adding monster images, it would be helpful if you could add to their summary either [[:Category:Monster Images]], or [[:Category:Images]]. Due to caching, uncategorised files take one whole day for their status to be updated to "categorised". Cheers. —BryghtShadow~talk~ ~ 16:16, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Nice, good work so far :) 17:56, January 19, 2012 (UTC)